


Sussuration

by gingercanary



Series: Ficlets [49]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Vision-impaired Astra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: This has been chilling in my docs so it still counts for my free square on my femslash february bingo! Vision-impaired Astra.
Relationships: Charlie & Astra Logue, Charlie/Astra Logue
Series: Ficlets [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731400
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Flarrowverse Femslash February Bingo 2021





	Sussuration

Since she’d returned to earth, Astra hated silence. With her vision impaired, quiet pressed upon her auditory nerves as another disability- another problem. Lucky for her, John’s house could never keep quiet. The stairs creaked, wind howled through open windows, and lights sprang left and right. Lately, Astra had been hearing whispers all around. John needed to take better care of that house, but since he spent most of his time running around the timeline, Astra took matters into her own hands.

Naturally, she’d called on Charlie for help. Due to their limitless ability to say things as they are, and due to the fact that Astra enjoyed their company. 

Walking through the portal, Charlie held a large mug of coffee in their right hand. With their left, they briefly touched Astra’s arm. “I heard you needed my help,” Charlie said.

Suppressing a shiver at their gentle touch, Astra nodded. “I’m sick of living in a house where everything is breaking down. John complains about his back whenever I ask him to fix something, but I know you’re not a coward. Will you join me for these chores?” She couldn’t bat her eyelashes for Charlie behind the sunglasses so she settled for a smile.

“Adventure in a creepy old house? Always.” 

After just a little while of taking inventory- noting broken lights and loose wires- Charlie opened the door to a swarm of bats. Tens of them hung from the ceiling, the room seemingly empty until Astra tried to turn on the light. The screeching was deafening as they all fled, some through the hallway, some through the window.

“Well,” Charlie huffed. “I think we’ve found what’s making all those noises at night.”


End file.
